


A Common Thread

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t be this hard to get a decent cup of coffee. Spoiler for Enemy Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Thread

Colonel David Edwards nodded to the saluting officer as he made a sharp right upon exiting the elevator. If he were honest with himself, he’d have to admit he was a bit apprehensive about returning to P3X-403. Oh, they’d gotten the camp re-assembled and by all accounts, the Unas’ were behaving themselves. That wasn’t what was causing the gnawing in his gut.

He swung into the locker room, stopping in front of his locker. There, on the floor, was a plain brown paper bag. With a glance around, he teased the bag open, knowing how some of the guys liked to pull pranks on each other. Inside there was a rather large tin box. He lifted it out and looked it over, put it up to his ear. No, it wasn’t ticking or anything, it just seemed like a regular tin storage box.

With a shrug, he sat down on the bench and eased the lid off the tin, to reveal a folded sheet of paper on the top of several thick plastic storage bags. He flipped the paper open and read the note:

 

Colonel Edwards, if I had to spend three months on another planet without a back-up supply, I’d turn into something worse than an Unas. Good Luck. DJ

 

The writing was heavily flourished and barely legible. Edwards slipped one of the storage bags out and opened it, giving a hesitant sniff that turned into a heady inhalation before a huge grin broke across his face.

Oh, hell, yeah, he thought, this is definitely going on the FRED.


End file.
